Heartbroken
by persianpoison
Summary: The sequel to Jealousy. Draco tries once more to win her heart. Will he succeed, or will he lose to Blaise Zabini? Please Read & Review!


Heartbroken

I watch them from afar. Hidden in the shadows of Flourish and Blotts. I can't believe that I have been brought down the level of my friend turned enemy. Why did she leave me? She loved me once, but I drove her away. My mother was driven slowly to insanity by my father's incessant beatings. Thankfully, he was put away in Azkaban. He deserves it too. Narcissa Malfoy was my beacon light in the darkened sea that of which is my life. Hermione was that once too, but like I said before, I drove her way.

She is now with Zabini. The bastard. He'll toss her in a week, at most, and I'll be there for her, waiting to catch her as she falls. He doesn't deserve her. At least that's what I'm telling myself. A mantra, a reassurance that it will all end soon, that my suffering will be put to an end.

She'll receive it soon. My eyes follow her and the tall brooding figure out the door, a jingle of a bell left behind as the close the door. I hope with all my soul that she will come. For now, I must retreat to home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I can feel his eyes once more. Filled with hatred and jealousy. I have won, and there's no going back. She is beautiful, the prize of all. He was my friend, but history has been made. The curse set upon us by Medusa. The queen of serpents, the ultimate temptress. She wanted both a Malfoy and a Zabini, but when discovered that her heart was being torn to pieces by his battle for her, she made it so that all we love will have to make the ultimate decision. Possession or obsession?

I push open the rickety door and we're met by sunlight. It makes her skin glow and a smile spreads upon her face. The only thing is, it doesn't reach her eyes. Something is wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The parchment clutched within the bowels of my hand becomes even more wrinkled than I believe possible. _He_ sent it to me. I must not tell Blaise. He would be furious.

When I raise my eyes, I meet the midnight blue ones of the man I love. Wait, do I love him? I'm terribly confused and Draco's note does not help at all. Blaise looks concerned. He tends to know when and what I'm feeling. Luckily, he can never detect the reason. I should brush it off. I hope that he shall accept my explanation when the subject does come up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I pace back and forth in my flat, wearing out the carpet beneath my feet. I sold the manor long ago, it brought back to many memories. All painful, none someone would want to keep. I put them in a pensieve, hoping to rid of them, but they shall never leave. They visit me in my dreams, more like nightmares. I wish they would leave me be.

Where is she?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We have returned to the home we now share. We have come so far, I know something is bothering her. Her hazel eyes have lost their sparkle and her curls hang limp. She still remains the most gorgeous creature in my eyes.

She walks toward me. After pecking me on the cheek, she says, "I have to visit Ginny. Her and Harry have had another fallout and she needs my support. I'll return in an hour."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He believes my claim and his eyes soften. He tells me to be cautious and to care for Ginny. My excuse is perfectly legitimate. It is an increasingly often occurrence and all suspect that their separation will come by the New Year. I am one of those people.

I close my eyes and concentrate, with a crack, I am away. Away to meet someone I would rather avoid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hear the sound of a gun shot ringing throughout the room. I run to the living room to see, my angel. Yes, _my_ angel.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She is gone leaving me to my thoughts, and my thoughts alone. The curse. Carried out through the centuries. Last time, Lucius took Narcissa from my father, Michael. Look where that has taken them. One dead and one imprisoned. My father would have treated her with respect, like I shall do with Hermione. I am going to avenge us both. I love my mother, but my father loved Narcissa. They won once, they won't do it again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I look into the stormy grey eyes, drowning in them like before. He is misunderstood, but his action cannot be justified.

"I need to speak with you." He comes one-step closer. "I know you are with _Zabini,_ but I still love you. I'll never truly stop loving you." Closer again. He is not but a foot away and I yearn for him to come closer. He's caught me in his trap, for now.

No matter what, I will not fall for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please let this work.

Her eyes are so filled with emotion and hurt, it pains me. I know that this all happened because of me, but I shall never truly give up. She is mine; she always has been and always will be. Zabini may be her boyfriend for now, but she shall return. I hope.

I come closer, but she makes no move to step back. That I am thankful for. I am standing in front of her now, frozen by what I should do. She's so intoxicating. I won't be able to stay away much longer.

I cup her cheek tenderly and she recoils a bit. I frown at this, but continue to try anyways. I lean forward and this time she allows it. My lips descend upon hers and she returns the kiss. We are both enjoying it, but she draws back quickly as the realization dawned on her.

"I can't do this Draco. I gave you a chance, and you failed. I'm with Blaise now. Please don't contact me again." She turns on her heel, tears in her eyes and then she is out the door. Out of my life.

I am weak now. I can't contain my anger. I punch the wall and yell out in anger and frustration. I ignore the throbbing pain in my hand; all that matters is that she's gone. There is nothing else I can do.

Damn you Zabini.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hear a loud sound coming from outside the flat and I run to it. There she is, crying uncontrollably. I don't think she visited Ginerva. She was somewhere else and it was painful for her. Hermione walks in and I close the door behind her. She turns and looks at me. Finally, one sentence that is so simple meant so much.

"Blaise, I-I visited _him_." She collapses in my arms and I know that he caused this. He made her cry, he hurt her. Karma's a bitch, and I hope he experiences it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The tears come despite my want for them to stay away. I shake within his embrace and am thankful that he is here. Just holding me, caring for me. I wanted that from Draco, but he never gave it to me. I am sure of it now. I love Blaise Zabini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
_

Images of him touching her, kissing her enter my mind. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I trudge to the kitchen, grab a bottle of vodka from the cupboards, and begin drinking myself into a stupor. This will dull me for a while, but it'll all come back. Unfortunately, I don't get drunk easily. I always boast my blood and genes, but now, I hate them. Malfoys have a very unusual high tolerance for alcohol. I wish we would collapse after a glass of wine. It would help right now, but the fates are against me. The curse is not in my favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shhh… Don't waste your tears over him. He doesn't deserve you." I rock her gently while the sobs die down and she just stands there. I love her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In my drunken state, so shimmering figures glow before me. One has my features. The blond hair except in curls, the grey eyes, the pale skin. The other is almost identical, except darker. Midnight blue eyes, black curly hair, and tanned skin. They look like… Hermione.

"Who are you?" I ask. They look at each other before speaking. The blond one first.

"My name is Catalina Malfoy and this is Lascienega Zabini." She gestures to the one beside her. Lascienega continues.

"She is what could have been and I am what shall be. I am the daughter of Hermione and Blaise Zabini, while Catalina is the daughter of you and Hermione Malfoy."

"I don't understand."

"I am what shall be, meaning that I shall be born, while Catalina is what could be. That is, if you hadn't screwed up your relationship." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Are you not happy with your parents?" Hope in my voice. Maybe I can warn Hermione.

"No. They love each other very much and never fight. Catalina lives in a separate dimension. She experiences the same. Our mother belongs with either, but as you know, she has the choice possession or obsession. She has chosen my father's obsession."

"When are you conceived?" I dread the answer; whatever it is shall cause me immense pain.

"Tonight." Then the fade away, leaving me in shock. I screwed up, bad and now I'm paying the price for it.

"No…"

_And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The maiden has chosen. The daughter conceived. Despite their love, the maiden shall always miss the other. Three participate in this game. The same result every time:

Two content, two to be married, the maiden serene, the conqueror content, while the last is heartbroken. No matter, for in the war for love the heartbroken is always consumed with jealousy and rage.

The last stage of the war for love is revenge. Revenge for the heartbroken. The question is, will he finally live in peace, or will the darkest sin betray him?

The End (for now…)


End file.
